1. Field of the Invention
The invention related generally to the field of computer systems and more particularly to power control for graphics processor.
2. Description of Related Art
3D and 2D graphics processors of various sizes and shapes are typically designed with clock gating at lowest level. To reduce power consumption, clocks to an entire block of circuitry are turned off in power saving mode. Upon certain event which triggers the exit from the power saving mode, these clocks are turned on to perform graphic processing functions. The static clock control and large granularity of circuitry block degrade performance while reducing power consumption. Accordingly there is a need for a dynamic clock or voltage control and fine grain circuitry clock adjustment for power saving without degrading performance.